Une nouvelle vie
by Kinyo Black
Summary: Harry a désormais 20 ans. Il vit dans le monde moldu. Malheureusement, on ne peut pas fuir ce que l’on est et son passé le rattrape. Et que se passerait-il si il tombait amoureux d’une moldue qui lui sauve la vie ?Chapitre 3
1. La mort n'est jamais loin!

Salut!! J'reviens en force avec une nouvelle fic! Je sais pas si elle va vous plaire...Mais bon, je fais comme je peux! Pour l'instant, j'ai déjà écrit jusqu'au chapitre 5, donc j'attends plus que vos reviews!

Chapitre 1 : La mort n'ait jamais loin!

Il marchait. C'est vrai, c'était assez simple, mais il était content. C'est étrange comme le simple fait d'être oublier, pouvait le rendre heureux! Il n'était qu'un homme d'une vingtaines d'années, après tout... En toute façon, c'était le cas dans ce monde. 

"C'est vrai, je pourrais m'acheter une maison au Pré-au-Lard" S'était-il dit.

Mais il avait tout de même acheter une maison du côté moldu. C'était peut-être parce qu'il voulait savoir ce que l'on ressentait, quand on se promenait dans la rue, que personne ne vous reconnaisse et que l'on regarde pas toujours qu'une putain de cicatrice sur votre front...

Maintenant, il pouvait aller faire ces courses tranquillement, acheté son journal et monté dans un bus, sans que qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. La seule personne qui savait qu'il habitait ici, dans cette ville qui s'appelait green city, était Albus Dumbledore. Même Ron et Hermione ne savaient pas qu'il vivait là. C'était mieux pour lui. Et pour eux, il le savait!

Harry marchait tranquillement, dans ce mois de septembre, sans vraiment regarder où il allait. Il aurait dû.

Tout se passa très vite. Il marche sur une cannette jetée par terre et dérape. Il tombe du trottoir et arrive sur la route. Il n'a pas le temps de réagir. Une voiture fonce sur lui. Il n'a aucun doute, il va mourir.

Alors qu'il attend sa fin, il se sent tiré vers l'arrière et ramener sur le trottoir. Tout c'est passé tellement vite, qu'il ne réalise pas qu'il a faillit (une fois de plus) mourir, écraser par les roues d'une voiture. 

- Ca va?? Demande la voie d'une femme.

Cette femme est sa sauveuse. Alors qu'il était tombé, elle c'était précipitée pour le ramener et avait donc sauver ça vie.

- Vous m'entendez? demanda-t-elle.

Elle était assez jeune, vers 19 ans. Assez grande, brune, les cheveux arrivant au niveau du coup. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux bleu-vert, comme la mer.

- Oui, je crois... répondit Harry.

IL a mal au crane, il passe la main sur sa tête, puis la regarde. Elle est en sang. Il c'est tout de même fait assez mal, après tout...

- Je vais appeler une ambulance. Dit la voix de la femme.

- Non!!! C'est bon, je vous assure, je vais bien!

Il n'était pas question qu'il aille à l'hôpital! Il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse repérer! Autant marquer dans l'annonce d'un journal où il vivait!

- Mais vous signez à la tête... 

- Ce n'est rien! Excusez-moi, mais je dois partir!

Et c'est ainsi qu'il c'était enfui pour allé chez lui. Il c'était soignez du mieux qu'il avait pu. Depuis, il n'avait jamais revu la femme qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Il comptait bien la remercier un jour! C'était sûr!

***************************************************************

Voilà! C'était le premier chapitre! Il était assez cours, c'est vrai...On pourrait presque dire que c'était po un chapitre, mais tant pis!!J'attends vos reviews, même si c'est pour dire que vous n'aimez po l'histoire!


	2. Présentation

Salut! J'suis trop cotente! J'ai recu deux reviews! MERCI!!!!! Alors mon histoire n'est peut-être pas si nul que ca après tout?Voilà le chapitre 2! Je vous laisse lire!

Chapitre 2 : Présentation.

Plusieurs mois passèrent sans que Harry ne revoie cette femme. Il cherchait désespérément du travail, mais il avait beaucoup de mal à trouvé. C'est sûr que de dire qu'il avait eu les ASPICs, ne l'aidait pas beaucoup dans le monde moldu...

Au bout de plusieurs heures de recherche dans une après-midi, Harry alla finalement dans un bar pour boire un verre. Il était perdu dans cette pensée quand il entendu quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il regarda la personne et la reconnu tout de suite. C'était Elle. La femme qui lui avait sauvé la vie!

Ces cheveux était un peu plus long et se rapprochait maintenant plus de ses épaules que de ses joues. Harry n'avait pas pu la remercier et décida qu'il fallait qu'il le fasse maintenant!

- Euh...Bonjour....tanta-il.

Elle le regarda un instant, ce demandant sans doute ce qu'il lui voulait.

- Je...Je voulais vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi, au mois de septembre...

- Ce que j'ai fait en septembre?

Visiblement, elle ne se rappelait plus du jour ou Harry avait faillie mourir.C'est vrai qu'ils s'étaient en novembre.

- Je suis tombé sur la route et vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Je suis partit assez vite et je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de vous remercier...dit Harry.

A ce moment là, tout revint en mémoire de la femme. Ca se voyait sur son visage.

- Oh...Ce n'est rien, vraiment... dit-elle timidement.

Harry devait bien l'avoué, il l'a trouvait assez belle.

- Si vous voulez bien, je vous offre un verre! Proposa-t-il.

- Oh...Non, se n'est pas la peine! Je vous assure! Ajouta-elle en voyant Harry dire le contraire.

- Si, je tiens à vous offrir un verre, ce n'est pas grand chose! Je vous dois bien ça! Vous m'avez sauvé la vie!

- Bon, si vous voulez...

Et c'est ainsi qu'il commencèrent à parler.

- Oh! Au faite, j'ai oublié de me présenter! Je m'appelle Harry Potter!

- Et moi Estelle Jonhson! Je suis d'origine américaine!

- Et que venez-vous faire ici? Si la question n'est pas trop personnelle!

- Non! Elle ne l'ait pas! En faite, Je vivais à New York! J'ai fais mes études là-bas. Je n'ai jamais connu ma mère, et mon père est mort l'an dernier...

- Je suis désoler....

- Ce n'est rien! Vous n'y êtes pour absolument rien! C'était un accident de voiture. Depuis, j'ai décider de quitté la grande ville pour venir dans cette petite ville isolée de l'Angleterre. Je cherche actuellement du travail...

- Comme moi! J'ai fait mes études en Ecosse. Mais disons que sa ne me sert pas à grand chose ici... Et je n'aime pas beaucoup être entouré de plein de monde, alors je suis venu à Green City chercher du travail tout comme vous!

- Vous chercher quoi comme type de travail?

- N'importe quoi! Ca fera l'affaire! Et vous?Demanda Harry.

- Je cherche un travail dans le commerce! Pour l'instant je cherchais dans de petite boutique, mais ça n'a rien donné...Je verrai demain dans les grandes surface...Je devrais peut-être acepter la proposition de Gary....

- C'est une bonne idée! Je n'avais pas pensé à chercher dans les grandes surfaces...

- Il se fait tard! Il faut que j'y aille! 

- Très bien! Au revoir! Et merci encore!

Et c'est ainsi que Estelle Jonhson partit. Harry aimait bien cette fille. Il en était sûr! Il voulait la revoir. Peut-être que s'il revenait demain, elle serait là! Il verrait bien!

Et c'est sur cette idée qu'il alla dormir chez lui. Ca maison se trouvait à la limite de la ville, cacher dans une forêt. Elle était assez petite, juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'une personne puisse vivre sans énormément d'espace et sans être trop à l'étroit. Ca maison était totalement moldu. Il n'y avait comme chose étrange que l'animal de compagnie d'Harry. C'était un petit tigre blanc, qui resterait toujours petit. Bien sûre, l'animal était magique. Il pouvait cracher des boules de feu et parlait télépathiquement avec son maître, qui l'avait d'ailleurs appelé Kalana. Harry avait bien sûre garder Hedwige.

Le lendemain promettait d'être charger.

*****************************************************

Voilà le chapitre 2!!!Je sais, c'est pour l'instant c'est très court!, mais je fais ce que je peux pour allonger les prochains chapitres! Bon, je vous laisse!

Voici les réponses aux reviews : 

Watterlily et Dragonfly : Merci vraiment pour ta reviews! J'suis contente que tu trouve l'histoire "chou". J'adore! J'trouve ça vraiment sympa comme compliment! Merci!!! Autrement, dans Naheulbeuk mon perso préférer était le voleur, mais après le tragique accident, je coirs que c'est l'elfe et le ménestrel! J'm'éclate trop à sortir ses répliques en classe (mais comme personnes ne connairent, je passe pour une crétine....)Merci encore pour ta reviews! 

Kaorou : Voici la suite et merci pour ta reviews! 

Voilà! Vous n'avez qu'a appuyer sur le petit bouton en bas et m'écrire un message, et vous aurez la suite plus rapidement! Bye!Vous aurez PEUT-ÊTRE le chapitre trois ce week-end! (si j'ai au moins trois reviews en +) !


	3. Le travail

Bonjour à tous!! Voilà le chapitre 3!!! Je sais, j'avais dit que je le mettrais ce week-end, malheureusement, je voulais le mettre dimanche, mais je suis allée chez ma grand-mère. Désoler... Je pouvais pas mettre se chapitre avant maintenant!Bon, je vous laisse lire!

Chapitre 3 : Le travail

Harry se réveilla de bonne heure le lendemain. Il devait faire plusieurs grande surface pour trouvé un travail. Il partit vers les 9H.

Malheureusement pour lui, il ne trouva rien jusqu'à 16H. Cela se passa alors qu'il s'y attendait le moins.

Il allait tranquillement demander à l'accueille s'il y avait du travail. Il avait déjà fait sa une dizaine de fois avant et n'avait plus vraiment d'espoir. Sauf que là, on lui dit oui. Il alla vers le directeur du magasin.

- Bonjour! lui dit amicalement celui-ci. Je m'appelle Gary Jonhson.

L'homme était assez petit et avait l'air très amical. Il devait avoir vers les 30 ans. Soudain, Harry se rappela de quelque chose : " Jonhson" ?? C'était le même nom que la femme qu'il avait rencontré hier? Il verrait bien plus tard, il était venu pour chercher du travail après tout, il penserait à elle après.

- Bonjour! Je m'appelle Harry Evans. Enchanté de vous connaître M.Jonhson!

Après une demande d'Harry, Dumbledore avait réussit à le faire appeler Evans, pour avoir plus de tranquillité. Quand il disait son nom, s'il y avait des sorciers au alentours, il ne risquait pas de se faire repérer, sauf s'ils étaient amis avec sa mère.

- Arrête les manières!Appel-moi Gary et n'hésite pas à me tutoyer!

- Très bien Gary!

- Que puis-je faire pour toi Harry?

- En faite, je cherche du travail...

- Très bien...Et qu'a-tu comme formation?

- En bien...C'est là le problème...J'ai étudié dans une école pas très connue en Ecosse, et malheureusement, je n'ai pas le niveau du collège...Je suis allé dans cette école avant...

- Ah...

- Je sais que cela pose problème, mais je suis sûre que je peux être utile! Je peux faire le ménage ou ranger les rayons... 

- Tu veux vraiment travailler ici?demanda Gary.

- Oui...

- Très bien! Je t'embauche!

- Merci!

- Tu peux travailler dès maintenant si tu veux. Tu t'occuperas de ranger les rayons et les produits!

Et c'est ainsi que commença le travail d'Harry. Les horaires seraient de 8H à 14H, pour ensuite être de 15H à 19H. Ces journées allai être bien remplies et il aurait beaucoup de travail. Il ne serait pas très bien payé, mais ça lui suffisait. Il avait encore suffisaient d'argent dans le coffre de ses parents.

- Je vais te présenter une des personnes qui compte le plus pour moi, Harry. Elle travail ici depuis ce matin. La voici!

Alors que Gary et Harry se promenaient dans les rayons, il vu Estelle. Elle sera Gary dans ses bras. 

Harry ne se sentait pas très bien. Après tout, ils avaient le même nom, il aurait dû se douter que ces deux là soit mariés. Il était assez triste, mais ne devait surtout pas le montrer. Il appréciait déjà Gary pour le peu qu'il l'avait vu et ce n'était pas une raison pour lui en vouloir. Surtout que c'était son patron. Il avait réussit à avoir du travail, autant qu'il le garde, même s'il aimait bien la femme de son patron.

- Estelle, je te présente un nouvel employer! dit joyeusement Gary.

- On se connaît déjà! répondit celle-ci.

- Vraiment? répondit son mari.

- En faite, je marchais sur le trottoir et je ne regardais pas vraiment où j'allais. Et suis tomber sur la route et votre femme ma sauvé la vie! répondit Harry.

- Ma femme?? Non! Vous vous trompez Harry! Estelle n'est pas ma femme! C'est ma sœur!

- Oh! Je suis désoler! J'ai crut que vous étiez mariés! répondit Harry d'un air assez gêné, alors qu'il était très content.

- Ce n'est rien! répondit Estelle. Alors, grand frère, j'ai bien réfléchi, et je pense que je vais garder ce travail!

- Alors tu veux t'occuper de la caisse? demanda Gary.

- Oui, je crois... Mais c'est juste pour un certain temps... Ca ne durera sûrement pas longtemps... répondit la femme.

Harry se sentant de trop dans la conversation, allait partir quand Gary lui demanda de revenir.

- Donc, Harry je te présente ma sœur Estelle Jonhson. Même si tu la connais déjà, ce n'est pas grave! Je tiens tout de même à faire les présentations! Soeurette, je te présente Harry Evans!

- Evans? Vraiment?

Harry avait totalement oublié qu'il c'était présenter sous le nom de Potter! Il était vraiment mal. Il ne voulait pas passer pour quelqu'un qui dit un faux nom. On pourrait le croire pour un criminel rechercher ou quelque chose d'autre...

- Bon, je vous laisse! dit joyeusement Gary avant de partir.

Harry et Estelle restèrent un moment silencieux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à parler.

- Evans... Je croyais que c'était Potter.

- En faite, j'ai décidé de reprendre le nom de ma mère qui s'appelait Evans.

- Et pourquoi?

- Ma mère est morte en me sauvant la vie. Je pense que je lui devais bien ça.

- Oh...Je suis désoler...

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien! Et puis, je n'ai jamais connu mes parents. Ils sont morts quand j'avais un an. Du coup, je m'en souviens pas. Ca me fait moins mal.

- Autrement, je vois que vous avez tout de même trouvez du travail! 

- Oui! Je le dois grâce à votre frère! Et vous?

- En faite, Gary m'avait proposé cette place depuis déjà longtemps, mais je ne voulais pas accepter. Je voulais me séparer un peu de mon frère, mais je ne trouvais pas de travail ailleurs. Alors j'ai tout de même accepté ce travail.

- Hum...

- Bon, je vous laisse! Il ne faudrait pas que vous soyez en retard dans votre travail dès le premier jour!

Harry travailla tout le reste de la journée. Le soir, il partit vers 19H et rentra tout de suite chez lui. Il était assit dans le canapé quand Kanala s'approcha de lui. Il la caressa un long moment. Vers les 20H, il se dit qu'il allait faire un tour dans le bar où il était allé hier.

Une fois arrivé là-bas, il la vit assise à une table pour deux. Elle était seule. Il s'approcha d'elle.

- Rebonjour! dit-il.

- Oh! Salut! répondit-elle.

- Je peux m'asseoir? A moins que vous attendiez quelqu'un...

- Non! Asseyez-vous! En faite, je vous attendais....

- Vraiment?

Soudain elle devint toute rouge, comme si elle avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

- Ce... ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Je vous attendais car je voulais vous parler...en faite non, mais...c'est que...j'adore parler avec les gens de mon travail! Voilà!C'est tout!

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire... répondit Harry en souriant.

-Vous désirez? demanda un barman.

- Un café s'il vous plait! Et vous Estelle?

- Pareille! répondit-elle. Au faite, vous pouvez me tutoyer Harry.

- Que si vous faite pareille avec moi!

- D'accord!

Il passèrent la soirée à parlé de tout, de rien. Plus Harry parlait avec Estelle, plus il l'appréciait. Vers les 22H, elle lui dit : 

- Bon, je pense que je vais partir... Si vous voulez, on peut se retrouver ici demain vers 20H?

- D'accord! Je serai là!

- A demain!dit Estelle.

- A demain! répondit Harry.

Et elle partit. Harry rentra chez lui quelques minutes plus tard. Ca journée avait été bien remplit. 

**************************************************************

Fin du chapitre 3! Dans le prochain chapitre, on entendra parlé des autres persos!Mais je compte avant (PEUT-ÊTRE), faire un chapitre 3 et demi. Ca reste à voir. Mais je suis désoler, je dois vous dire que vous n'aurez pas la suite avant pas mal de temps... désoler! Je vais faire comme je peux pour la mettre la plus vite! 

Bon, les réponses au reviews :

Bartiméus, Malda Potter, Harryjo, Potter-68 et Takoma : Je suis vraiment très contente que ma fic vous plaise!!Autrement, pour les chapitres, je sais qu'ils sont très cours. Je suis vraiment désoler! J'essaye de les faire plus longs! Merci pour vos reviews! J'suis vraiment très contente!

Caroline Black : J'suis contente que tu m'ai dit que plusieurs personnes n'aiment pas voir que des auteurs demande des reviews. J'avais jamais pensé que ca pouvait énervé. J'suis vraiment trop égoïste... Désoler de ne pas y avoir pensé! Autrement, j'suis vraiment contente que t'aime bien ma fic!Merci pour ta reviews!

Watterlily : Voilà la suite! Merci pour ta reviews et vive le ménestrel! Pour ta question pour Harry et Estelle, je crois que t'a la réponse dans ce chapitre! 

Kitty-hp-16 : J'suis contente que t'aime ma fic! Pour ta question, tu auras la réponse dans le chapitre 4! Promis! Mais avant, je pense qu'il y aura le chapitre 3 et demi! Merci pour ta reviews!

Merci à tous! Je ne sais pas quand vous aurez la suite, mais je la mets le plus tôt possible! Bye!


End file.
